


I can totally see Erik singing "I'm in love with dat coco

by LiKan



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: just some silly drabble I wrote and translate by myself, so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some silly drabble I wrote and translate by myself, so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about the two of them.  
> Inspired by an interview with MTV

Eric stood in the laboratory under the mine, eyeing gadgets in the same way that a cat looks at cucumbers, and occasionally, he touched them with his fingers. Suffice it to say that he've learnt his lesson when the last time he accidentally touched an electromagnetic pulse bead in the process of transformation and was knocked to the ground.

 

Eric had always wondered where the Wakandan tech tree was headed, and he still didn't understand why a string of beads on his wrist could control the Maglev train, make multiple calls, and transfer information, and somehow add a pretty gayish tattoo behind his ear for him to communicate with his uniform (?) . Nor did his degree at MIT help him understand it, no matter how patient Shuri explained the concept to him, he still knew nothing of it. It really hit Eric Stevens, the straight-A student of all time, hard, but Eric is nothing if not persistent. He was keen to spend the day in the underground with Shuri, trying to catch up with her. In the eyes of the country's second-in-line to the throne, his act is as sweet as the babbling child who wishes to become an astronaut, so she lets him, answering questions that she sees as impossible, and can even get some inspiration out of it.

 

So that's why Eric was standing in the lab right now, and the rhythmic music buzzing between white walls and panoptic windows. He hummed off-key, " _I'm always ready to take a life again, you know I'll ride again_ " , he looked at the sand table rise and fall with amusement, which exposing a three-dimensional map, a set of Dora uniform, and a steering wheel that resembles a Wii car racing game.

 

Shuri stepped down the lighting ramp, she didn't try to tread lightly, and somehow, even as she trod on her brother's sneaking boots (to her delight, Eric did get _that_ movie reference) , even in the midst of deafening music, Eric could still detect her approach.

 

"But it's not right," she retorted obstinately. She was angry, waving her arms, and instantly shattering the hologram of Eric's vital signs and various numerical changes into eighteen pieces, "You see, you shouldn't have found me," and then she gave an impromptu two-thousand-word speech to prove that her stealth was flawless.

 

Eric shrugged, "Whatever you like, princess," he said, and the next time he would still detect her. Eric found himself looking at the confused, angry little face of Shuri with wicked joy.

 

She looked around, felt almost guilty at the sight of Eric, and was relieved to find that all the other support staff in the lab had been sent away by Eric. She breathed deeply, and could not even find that confidence of roaring her bare-toed brother in her laboratory. Eric did not turn back, "Princess, " his stern intonation rising at the last syllable with a certain deliberate sarcasm and cynicism. But she and her brother are working on that part.

 

"Eric, " she said, still hesitating. She felt a little knot in her throat, and she coughed for a while. Eric turned to look at her with confuse. She tried to be as calm as she could, but her eyes were glued to her cousin's body. "Eric, " she managed to speak. "Why are you naked? "

 

Eric responded with a straight face: "I'm wearing pants. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dat song is Pray for Me


	2. House of T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s afraid that papa would be disappointed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this is my first fanfic in English, all by myself. Let's give the lady some cheers.  
> Um this is a headcanon/storyline kinda thing? And with a hint of similar with the X-man comic "House of M". But I just don't have that energy to write the whole story so here it is.

N’Jadaka is not sure if he can go back to the ancestors plane, he always hated the color purple. The purple sky, the purple grain of T’Challa’s Panther suit, the purple light of Kimoyo bead. For him its kinda sissy ( ** **Sexist****!). He grew up in Oakland so maybe Sodom is his final destination. When you come to think about it, they are pretty much the same, these two city, both chaotic fallen city with gay people fucking each other. But again, He is not sure if he can stand to meet his father again. What should he say when the time comes? _Sorry papa, I failed to revenge for you, I screwed up your country, your home and I also got myself killed._

He had no fear, never, but this time he fucked up big.

~~He’s afraid that papa would be disappointed at him.~~

He soaked in the pale light of sunset, all of a sudden, he thought of his father’s eyes, dripping with so much sorrow, _well, look what I’ve done,_  He said. He sighed, T’Challa would think that he was appalled by this glorious scene of home, blood chocked into his lung, _look what I_ ’ve done _ _.__ He thought.

Then death came to him, he saw nothing but little black and white dots all over, it was quite like diving actually, cold, surging, like someone has covered his nose and mouth with a piece of smooth black silk, luring him into the eternal and carefree sleep of sweet dream. Now he can have a good sleep and never wake up again.

And he wakes up.

**Shit.**

 

Here is what happened next. N’Jadaka who was dead in Mount Bashenga, aka Erik who was used to be CIA black operatives, Ghost unit of J-SOC, wakes up again because the universe want to give him another chance to live.

He wakes up with all his anger and fury because his dear, gentle, so fucking soft-hearted cousin decided to dismiss his wish and save his life. But he wakes up and finds out it’s not the same Wakanda that he used to know.

 

Let’s make a wild hypothesis, what if prince N’Jobu did convinced his bother eighteen years ago? What if they saw with their own eyes that there were two more billion brothers and sisters suffering in this continent, and this time they decided to use their technology and rise up, ruling them in the right way, a Wakandan way.

They succeeded.

But the war was still roaring in the land, and prince N’Jobu foresaw the danger and decided to send his only son back to Wakanda, and live with his cousin, his brother in blood, the crown prince of Wakanda, prince T’Challa. They grew up together, they fought together, they play together, they were like two different serpent heads separated from the same body, both contradictory and harmonious.

And you though the fairytale would continue happily ever after.

In the first storyline, autarchy Wakanda can barely keep it’s state during turmoil and warfare (Winning is easy young man, governing is hard), the king T’Chaka was assassinated by the conservative from the four tribes. The hawk prince N’Jobu has come back to Wakanda and wield the power, the freedom he once dreamt had twisted into tyranny. N’Jadaka finds out that Nakia has now become a dove who insist her country should keep it low and protect itself, rather than weaving the weapon and try to rule it all, and so is T’Challa.

But N’Jadaka is too excited to care about it, he has to help his father and stand firm on this issue. Prince N’Jobu claimed that the throne will be returned to the hand of T’Challa, the dispute between left and right wing is escalating, and the once budded friendship or whatever ship between N’Jadaka and T’Challa is tensing again.

In the another storyline, not-so-radical Erik starts to get suspicious that if his initial plan which so coincidental hit it off with his papa’s really that perfect, and after all blah blah inner struggling he chooses to take his cousin’s side and overthrow Wakanda.


	3. wakandrabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakanda drabble, yeah it's a thing now.   
> Erik definitely went easy with Shuri during the final battle, there's no way he can't deal with this lil girl.  
> And I always wanted watch them go to Disneyworld. Oh yeah.  
> Inspired by MBJ's "She can never touch the door doorknob"(?)

"I think he's good, " announced Shuri.

 

T'Challa looked at his baby sister.

 

She apparently loved her new hair, her head wagging back and forth, and for some reason she stepped on a pair of AJ. T'Challa laughed. "first of all, you think Mr.Grinch is good. "

 

Shuri folded her arms across her chest in offence, and the beads on her wrists made a crisp crash. "Ok, I'm not the one who cried throughout when Grinch's heart swollen three times big. "

 

Not expecting her retort, T'Challa was evidently taken aback for a second, not knowing whether to deny it at once or to pretend to ignore it, and an unintelligible laugh came from the door, and Shuri did not even turn back, "Hello, Erik, "

 

Eric still hadn't adjusted to her accent, and she's tongue curled delicately between the chicken curry and the Scottish Ale, (if you are one of your people, does that count as racial discrimination?) But he never broached the subject. Very wise, N'Jadaka. He walked down the spiral ramp, nodding at her, unaccustomed to the whole hand-on-chest greeting. "Cool, is there any record? " Eric asked.

 

"Shuri, " warned T'Challa.

 

The girl's eyes were bright, as if they were fresh grapes dripping with droplet, "brother, " she replied pleasantly.

 

Well, there it is.

 

Eric didn't think Wakanda would have homemade video, but he had learned long ago never to question Shuri in technology side. Never.

 

T'Challa coolly gave Eric a death stare, and all his attention was on his little sister. "So, where did that come from? "

 

Smiling at her brother's clumsy way of changing the subject, she took one look at Erik over his golden spectacles and decided to let him off the hook this time. "We went to the Disneyland, " Erik said.

 

As if he had not seen him for the first time, T'Challa looked at the Mitch round-ear headband Erik wore over his head, and the latter reverently returned to him with a smile, the evil intensity of which was so strong that it was about to drip. "What a surprise, " said T'Challa, in a sincere, relaxed manner, which accentuated the half-length difference between the two of the cousins, but he did not care.

 

Shuri was still excited, waving her arms and trying to get the whole room into it. "I had milk and chocolate eclair! " She announced, it was as if every letter had a big message to tell the world, "Matterhorn macaron! Mickey Beignet! "

 

"and half the Churro that you left behind, " Erik reminded her.

 

With a quick and heavy gesture to silence him, she exudes a Disney vibe that nobody can stop, and both T'Challa and Erik stand side by side, wearing the same sandal on their feet, at this point, Shuri did lose. "The point is, Erik will pull the door and the seat for me. "

 

Eric summed it up and said, "you really need to get out more, princess. "

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote.


End file.
